My safe haven
by Prettylilghostboy
Summary: Kaminari wanted nothing more then to be in his boyfriends arms, they were so safe. But what happens when he has to leave them to go home?


His heart beat with excitement, quietly making his way down the halls, Kaminari came to a stop. He finally arrived at his secret destination. Knowing the other was going to come, just like he has for the past three months, Shinsou had left his door unlocked and ready for the welcomed intruder. The blondie slipped past the door and into the dark dorm room, making sure to lock the door as he shut it behind him. He happily made his way over to the bed and carefully slipped himself under the covers, into the awaiting embrace of his boyfriends arms.

Without opening his eyes, Shinsou grunted "Damnit, Pikachu, how are your feet always so cold?"

"Sorry, I promise they'll warm up soon" With a cheeky grin Kaminari leaned over to the other, giving his nose an electrifying peck before nuzzling closer to Shinso's body, falling fast to sleep.

* * *

Both boys awoke the next morning to Shinsou's alarm clock sounding. It was always set an hour before anyone else would wake up to roam the halls, giving Kaminari just enough time to scurry back to his own dorm without giving himself away.

"See ya when we come back from break, hot stuff." Kaminari pulled the other much more tired looking boy closer by his shirt, kissing his chapped lips. Shinsou was annoyed by the name but endured, he couldn't complain, he was enjoying this whole kissing thing.

The two pulled apart. "You know I hate when you call me things like that." Kaminari let out a laugh Knowing fully well his boyfriend hated it. Without much else to be said, Kaminari left to his own dorm. The journey back was as easy as any other time before. The blonde slid back into his much colder bed, falling back asleep for the remaining time until he was once again awoken by an alarm. He groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes, threw his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched his arms out, letting out a wide yawn. He made his way to his dresser, pulling out something simple and comfortable to wear.

The teen couldn't wait to get back home to see his parents and old friends again. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before eating breakfast and chatting with his friends. He gulped down whatever he had left, washed his dishes, and headed back to his dorm room to pack a bag. He will only be gone for two weeks. Walking back out to the main area of the dorms, he said his goodbyes before leaving out the door along with a few others, all going home to their families.

* * *

Kaminari was greeted by his parents when he arrived. After receiving a hug from his mother and a huge slap on the back from his father, he went straight to his room to unpack the few things he brought with him. He reached down into a pocket in his bag to retrieve a photo. It was of Shinsou and him, kissing. Shinsou looked rather annoyed but clearly enjoying himself greatly. Not wanting his parents to find it, he hid it under a book on his nightstand. The next four days were spent with his family at home but there comes a time where a guy can only take so much, he was bored out of his mind. He started to text some of his old friends, hoping one of them was willing to hang out with him today.

A few minutes pass by before a "DING!" was heard, he checked his phone right away for the notification, not caring if it came off as desperate, because let's face it, he was. "Yes!" He shouted jumping off of his bed. Two of his friends agreed to meet up together at the mall right now. Right now? What do I wear? How do I look?

He fretted over his looks for a solid two minute before running to the entrance and putting his shoes on. "Bye Mom, I'm going to the mall with friends!" He shouted before heading outside to meet the others.

* * *

Hollering echoed through the house, "Honey, have you seen my tie?!" Kaminari's father went in search of said object, tearing up the place."No I haven't dear." Kaminari's mother answered calmly, used to this sort of behavior from her husband. She thought the best way to handle this situation was to help him search, it would lead to less destruction in the house.

The frustrated man entered his son's room. Starting by ripping open the dresser drawers and pulling out all the clothes, next came the sheets on the bed, not there either. Surely it must be under the pillow, he yanked the pillow from the mattress, making it fly into the nightstand behind him. Everything that was once on it has now crashed to the floor. He stared down at what happened to be a book with a photo peeking out from under it. "What is this?" he asked himself as he made a grab for the photo.

Upon further inspections he gazed at what appeared to be his son and another boy...kissing?, no, that can't be right, his son wasn't a queer. The longer he looked at the evidence the tighter his grip became on it and the angrier he got.

"Hey, I hope you don't expect me to clean this mess up." Kaminari asked through a chuckle before freezing, he spotted the photo gripped in his father's hand. Shit.

"I-I can explain." Trying to "right" this situation was the only thing he could think to do. The kid held his hands up defensively, slowly backing away until his back hit the cold wall. It was too late.

"This is unacceptable, a fag? Under my roof? My own flesh and blood?!" Before Kaminari could escape, his father had ahold of his arms, gripping so tightly. "Dad, please." The teen cried and begged but it fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up! I'll just have to beat the gay out of you." Kaminari didn't get a chance to respond when his own father's fist came flying into his abdomen, making him gasp for air and fall to the floor. He never caught his breath, his father pulled his head up by his hair and started to beat him. No part of his body was safe. He somehow managed to curl into a ball on the floor, knees to chest, hands over head, but the kicks and punches kept coming.

He was frozen in fear, he's never seen his father like this before. Sure he's fought with villains and during training, but this was his father. Next thing he knew his mother was telling his father to stop, that "He's learned his lesson". His body hurt so bad and he could only see out of one eye, and ...oh my god, is that blood? The teenager knew he had to get out of there, it was no longer a safe haven, but he knew somewhere that was. He got up and darted out the door, hearing his father shout after him " Don't you ever come back here again!"

* * *

He knocked on the door, waiting for anyone to answer. As the door opened he was shocked to see it was Eri who got to it first, surprised to see a badly beaten Denki at her doorstep. "Pikachu?" The girl had learned to call him the nickname from Shinsou.

She was about to call out for her adoptive brother until Aizawa came tailing behind her, " Eri, who is it?" looking up, he could hardly recognize his student standing at the door. "Kaminari?"

The boy looked so fragile and he couldn't take it anymore, letting out a sob, he fell to his knees. "Mr. Aizawa, is Shinsou home? Please, I need to see him." That was the only thing he wanted right now.

Denki was honestly not Aizawa's favorite student, he was the class clown and he was dating his son, but seeing the poor boy in this state made Aizawa's dad instincts kick in. The teacher carefully picked the teen up off the ground and walked him inside, sitting him down at the dining room table.

Mic came rushing over to see what all the commotion was about, Gasping when he spotted one of his students. Before he could even ask what had happened his husband ordered him to fetch the first aid kit they kept in the bathroom. Nodding, he took Eri and disappeared, leaving the two alone. Aizawa crouched down to eye level with the teenager, "Kaminari, tell me what happened?"

He opened his mouth but never got the chance to speak when a set of footsteps came down the stairs and into the dining room "What's with all the noise?" Suddenly Shinsou spotted his boyfriend sitting at the table...covered in bruises and blood. He rushed over to the blondes side, holding him gently, not wanting to hurt the boy any more then he was. "Kaminari, who did this to you?"

"Toshi…" Kaminari let the tears fall down from his eyes as he gripped tightly onto the other.

Hizashi entered the room with the first aid kit, for once he wasn't his normal loud self. "Kid you gotta tell us what happened to you so we can help." He began to bandage the teen up.

Letting out a few sniffles, Kaminari finally opened up about what happened. "My dad...He found a photo of Shinsou and me...he...he didn't want a fag for a son, so he tried to beat the gay away…" Aizawa's blood boiled, "We're going back." He made his way to get Kaminari up.

Shinsou put a protective hand on his boyfriend, outraged by his dad. "How can you say that? His father will kill him if he goes back!"

Aizawa sighed, looking his son dead in the eyes. "If you think I'm going to let him live with them again, you must think I'm an idiot. We are only going to collect his belongings. He'll stay with us for now."

Shinsou let his guard down, giving Kaminari an encouraging smile.

* * *

The teen shook with fear as they got closer to the door of his parents home. Aizawa noticed this and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'll be right here, I won't let him lay a finger on you again." He stood in front of the boy as he rang the doorbell.

Kaminari's father answered the door, turning an angry shade of red as soon as he saw his son hiding behind his teacher. "What the hell do you want? I want nothing to do with that faggot, he's not coming back here."

Aizawa knew this wouldn't be easy. " Listen here you low life, you're right, he isn't coming back here, we're just here to gather your son's belongings and leave. Got it?!" With the threat of using his quirk, Kaminari's father stepped aside, letting them grab what they could and leave.

* * *

Kaminari dried himself off from the bath he had just taken and brushed his teeth before entering Shinsou's room. They weren't supposed to share the bed but what could one night hurt, no one has to know. He crawled under the warm covers, snuggling as close as he could to the other. Shinsou made sure to hold him tight but gentle enough to not hurt the blondes bruised body. He gave his boyfriend a tender kiss before they said their goodnights. "G'night, Toshi, I love you."

Shinsou closed his eyes knowing his love was safe and sound in his arms, "Love you too, Kaminari." And with that both boys slowly fell asleep for the night.


End file.
